Update 9
__NOEDITSECTION__ Updates are occasional patches and add-ons or removal of information and/or features of a game. The following updates are for Warframe Version 9. 670px|center : https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/102831-ember-98-feedback-thread/ **Fireball: Fixed the damage-over-time (DOT) attaching to the target. Increased the damage amount and damage over time. **Overheat: It's now an offensive power rather than a defensive power. Reduced damage resistance and increased the damage output. Warframe strength mods now modify the damage amount. **Fire Blast: Fixed scaling problem, mesh scaled but the damage wall never did. Range mods no longer affect Fire blast, Duration and strength mods do. * : https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/102829-mag-98-feedback-thread/ **Pull: Change damage type to use ragdolls for the pulling instead of sliding. Increased amount of damage dealt. Should be more in-line with other Warframe powers now. **Shield Polarize: Radial damage that is dealt when shields are removed is now scaled based on fusion level. **Bullet Attractor: Added damage multiplier on the targeted enemy, making ability much more deadly. **Crush: Damage timing changes. * : https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/102830-trinity-98-feedback-thread/ **Well Of Life: Now plays reaction animation, Life is 10x multiplied allowing players to leech enough health out. **Energy Vampire: Now plays reaction animation and doesn't require damage to get energy. Instead target radiates a set amount of energy every couple of seconds. Also does damage to the target (Damage scales with strength mod). **Link: No longer damage immunity--changed to damage reduction, now links to several targets at once amplifying the incoming damage. Increased radius search for link targets. **Blessing: Anim speed changes and timing. No longer wait until end of casting animation to get power effects. * : https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/102832-vauban-98-feedback-thread/ **Bastille: Ability now has a set number of targets. 6-8-10-12 **Vortex: No longer affects other players. (will tug the moment it is placed, and players next to vortex will not get a speed boost from slide attacks Bug) * : https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/102833-nyx-98-feedback-thread/ **Psychic Bolts: Projectiles now seek and fly faster, more in line with other Warframes. **Absorb: Ability now has higher base damage and should attract more attention. General: *Energy color tinting for Vauban’s Tesla and Vortex abilities. *Energy color tinting for Nova Antimatter Drop ability. *Torid now uses energy color. *Paris Prime texture improvements. *New death animation for Mag’s Crush ability. *Volt’s Speed ability trail FX now last the duration of the power. *Added some new ambient sounds to Grineer Settlement levels. *Updated sounds for Mag’s abilities. *Updated sound for Trinity’s Well of Life ability. *Vauban’s Tesla ability now has reduced FX on projectiles attached to players. *PvP Dueling **Trinity can now effectively target opponents with all abilities. **Vauban’s Bounce ability now does damage. **Added cooldown to Excalibur Radial Blind ability to avoid exploits. *Healing Ancient heal radius reduced to 30m range (was infinite). *Tool tips now appear for Alt Helmets. *Misc. items section of inventory no longer adds empty slots (unnecessary) *Sound ducking from mix effects is now attenuated by distance as well as the volume ratio (user set volume levels, for example) *Added embedded damage radius to projectiles. *Changed damage done by embedded projectiles to be affected by armor. *Animation and Audio tweaks to some Warframe Agile and Noble animations. *Indicated items in the Gear area of the Market are being retired in a later update - Last Chance! *You may notice that mods you have equipped in a weapon are in your options for customization in other weapons. You no longer need to remove the mod from weapon X to equip in weapon Y, it will appear in the UI for you now. |fixes = *Made a large number of optimizations to improve host frame-rate (especially when fighting many NPCs). *Fixed issue in Clan Dojo where rotating decorations while holding shift will cause them to pop in some locations. *Fixed Dojo Rooms not accepting prerequisites from the old art set when trying to build rooms from the new art set. *Fixed issue where leaving a game after using a buff aura power causes the power to stay infinitely for all other players. *Fixed Thunderbolt explosive damage trumping impact damage. Projectile damage now applies first, and then the chance to explode is checked. *Fixed FX being applied incorrectly while Trinity’s Blessing ability is active, and FX lingering on clients. *Fixed Stomp being in use on the client even though it didn't affect any enemies. *Fixed some cases where projectiles that deal radial damage wouldn't hit all valid entities. *Fixed another edge case where “Cannot use in air” error occurred. *Fixed Raptor missiles following invisible targets. *Fixed issues that had AI running in circles. *Fixed some cases where damage numbers were not showing up properly. *Fixed Antimatter Drop ability disappearing on clients. *Fixed Trinity's Link tendrils not going away when all targets are dead or out of range. *Fixed Saryn's Venom globes being impossible to shoot in certain situations. *Fixed AI affected by Mag’s Bullet Attractor ability from shooting once then stopping for several seconds. *Fixed abilities with cooldown timers suffering from "power in use" bug after used once on clients. *Fixed issue where player could lose weapon functionality if swapping weapons during an auto-reload. *Fixed issue where flashlights would remain on while weapon is holstered. *Fixed performance issues relating to ’s Venom ability. *Fixed blocking volumes in Corpus Outpost Hanger so the ship doesn’t land on players. *Fix a number of issues with Trinity's powers in PVP. Blessing / EnergyVampire / Well of Life should all work correctly for valid targets in PvP. *Fixed incorrect emblem decorations on Dethcube *Fixed (again) issue with loot falling through respawn barrier and becoming unreachable. *Fixed issues with Jackal's leg shield mechanic. *Fixed missing texture on Fin sword. Waiting for notes on what is meant by Fin sword. *Fixed issue where Ammo converted by Host was not available for clients. *Fixed Auras not returning after player dies and then revives. *Fixed broken Fang Prime elemental FX. *Fixed issue where players couldn’t join a Dojo session in progress if the obstacle course had previously been triggered. *Fixed issue where skipping the Tutorial, it would continue into the Warframe selection screen. *Fixed issue where players couldn’t enter Terminus immediately after completing tutorial. *Fixed stats not being properly counted upon mission complete due to host migration. *Fixed some teleporting issues to avoid specific areas where players fall through maps. *Fixed issues that resulted in clients being stuck on the loading screen after a match. *Fixed multiple areas reported as exploits or problematic for navigation across all tile sets. *Fixed various reported nav mesh, clipping, and collision problems across all tile sets.}} Radial Blind now uses Energy Colours! *Removed the Corpus Void Key Blueprint from the Store - owned copies can be sold for the same purchase price *Enabled selling of Corpus Ciphers and Data Masses. *Improvements to the Transmutation system: you can no longer transmute your final power card of a given type. *Improvements to Enemy AI on Settlement defense, they are not as cowardly and won’t huddle in their Spawn location. *Added Sobek reload animation tweaks. *Audio updates to the Desert Skate and Grineer Jetpack Troops *Tweaks to Twin Vipers sounds *Tweaks to Orthos hit sounds *Tweaks to Grineer Miter sounds. *Tweaks to ’s Iron Skin lighting. *Tweaks to settlement enemy navigation. *Added fancy footwork to Grineer Jetpack landing animations. *Mods and Blueprints will never expire as drops. *Elite Lancers now use the Hind! |fixes = *Added multiple localization Fixes *Multiple Fixes for the Grineer Settlement levels. *Fixed the fact that players can consume their final power cards with Transmute *Fixed enemies not leaving the spawn rooms in Settlement Defense *Fixed the Contact List breaking after sending a clan invite while in the Dojo *Fixed the Stalker dropping blueprints 100% of the time *Fixed not being able to perform stealth take-downs on any idle Grineer *Fixed the Stamina Orbs appearing as blue instead of green after building the Dojo Obstacle Course *Fixed the Sabotage Target not appearing on client after a host migration *Fixed enemies being inaccessible in the Settlement Spy missions *Fix for Silence effect not using correct energy colours *Fix for unlit textures in Corpus Ship room. *Fixing enemy levels on Phobos , Stickney (max level increased by 2 instead of being same as min level) *Fix for Warframe power cast animations replaying if they are knocked down during animation. *Fix Overload creating two effects on clients. *Fix for animations being cancelled due to pain flinch. *Fix for crashes when using continuous fire weapons through Electric Shield. }} 1,500. *Added hacking consoles to locations in Settlement tileset that users could be locked in. |changes = *Improved blueprint drop rates for Phobos boss fight. *More loot table changes! All enemies now have a chance to drop Fusion Cores. *Chat window tweaks to assist in readability of chat on bright levels (White text on Sand was problematic). *Tweaks to Grineer Hellion animations and movement. *Rollers have been removed from Grineer Settlements. The Grineer need to make up their mind! *Hand Positions on several weapons have been tweaked. *Kril And Vor have gone through endurance training and no longer attack and fear Sand Skates. *Reduced spawn rate of enemies on prison for Settlement Capture mission. *Buff to pistol Armor Piercing mod. *Buff to melee electrical damage mod: up to 10% from 5%. |fixes = *Fix for objective marker sometimes not appearing for Spy missions in Corpus Outpost. *Fixed Trinity blueprints dropping from Grineer Commanders. *Fix for Lech Kril sometimes becoming invincible when fighting him. *Fix for Sand Skate repeating his taunt animation. *Fix for credit booster not applying to end-of-match reward. *Fix for missing ceiling texture in settlement. *Fix for floating container in settlements. *Fix for Color Picker UI menu becoming unstable after “double clicking” *Fix for the Miter’s holster position. *Fix for “Reputation” UI appearing in defense missions.. more on that later! *Various settlement map bug fixes. *Crash fixes. }} ’s new custom idle. *Updated Grandmaster Solar Landmarks (seeing reports of bug after click, noted)! *Disabled Exterminate wrinkles in alert missions for event. |fixes = *Fixed custom idles sometimes resulting in bad pose when carrying datamasses. *Fixed mods not showing icons. *Fixed s’ arm clipping,breaking,fusing,merging, etc. with Supra. *Fixed problem with Transmuted mods not appearing in inventory until relogin. *Proper event badge now shows when you complete Capture in the Void (was showing sling-stone badge) *Fixed unable to sell blueprints if you only had one. *Fix for Foundry blueprints that require items not be craftable. *Fix for Foundry UI breaking if it was open when an item completed. }} Bladestorm ability deals increasing damage as it levels up. *Grineer Animations for triggering consoles with more urgency. *Infested Ancient Switch Teleport reaction animations, Crush react animations, and stealth attacks. *Corpus Biped animation improvements (feet, toes, ankles, firing pose). *Arrows now use energy colors of the Bows. *Energy color clamped between 25%-65% luminance, sunglasses no longer required. *Reduced particle fx on Torid. *Ensured all powersuit fx have a proper default color set, for when we add that option. *Orthos Prime elemental FX update. *Visual FX improvements in Grineer Galleon. *Supra emissive fade on reload. *Lanka, Ogris updated charged sounds. *Lato Vandal, Latron Prime, Lato Prime, Snipetron Vandal, Sobek updated fire sounds. *Better timer sound for Nightmare mode. *Added vocals to Infested charger. * audio revisions on abilities. *General Audio revisions: stereo loops cut down to mono, low compression settings. *Shortened the laser impact sounds that Cropus weapons use. *Smaller radius on impact sounds for the Flux Rifle. * , revisions to descriptions in Marketplace. Shorter. *Removed French holiday color picker from Market. |fixes = *Fixed missing exterminate level in Corpus missiondeck, affected 4 missions on star chart. *Fixed incorrect value in Spanish for credit bundle. *Fixed elevator bug in Orokin engine room. *Fixed Galleon connector piece that had missing gameplay. *Fixed Galleon Raid level reduced problem areas where players could get stuck *Fixed weapon restrictions not being applied in nightmare mode. *Fixed AI navigation issues in Corpus Outpost *Fixed (again) secondary objectives not enabling if a host migration takes place before the first objective is completed. *Fixed Sentinels using powers/targeting enemies during rank up challenges. *Fixed a potential bug where two secondary objective scripts running simultaneously could stop the other from running. *Fixed weapon restrictions not being applied in Nightmare mode. *Fixed Stealth Attack animation Glaive on Quadruped *Fixed reported issues with Galleon doors that pushed or moved players. *Fixed 's Backdraft helmet tinting options. *Fixed various collision issues in all levels. *Fixed stamina pickups not working on client in Obstacle Course. *Fixed depth bias of clan emblems so they don't interfer. *Fixed speed run exploit in Obstacle Course. *Fixed some holster positions on most Warframes. *Fixed reload animation blends (blend with aim idle instead of passive idle) *Fixed Ash Smoke Screen VFX to last as long as the ability. *Fixed AI weapon melee hit effect sounds. *Fixed broken descriptions for both melee "dual stat" mods. *Fixed/removed the unnecessary sounds attached to the Rolling Drones. *Fixed Ash's smoke screen from applying effect to clan emblem icon. Emblem now just goes invisible. *Fixed Lotus symbol being overlaid on the clan emblem icon from certain effects. *Fixed Broken item resources that were unavailable when playing in Polish. *Fixed stamina pickups not applying to clients when running Dojo obstacle course *Fixed Vortex damaging teammates if a player using Vauban casts it then disconnects *Fixed Infested Ancient electricity & fire death animations *Fixed default graphics settings not being detected/applied correctly for lower-end PCs *Fixed UI becoming unresponsive in the event that hosting a mission fails *Fixed incorrect default colors appearing after choosing to reset colors for specific weapons (e.g. Kunai) *Fixed number of "alert" enemies not being retained after host migration. *Fixed charged-melee input being ignored if held after making several normal melee attacks *Fixed host migrating during nightmare mode causing the mode to change *Fixed 's iron skin effects not being removed on client *Fixed duplicate mods being added to player inventory after reaching 10+ waves of Defense *Fixed Lech Kril's hammer continuing to damage players after swing animation ends *Fixed Contacts List selecting wrong player if the user list refreshed after bringing up the right-click context menu *Fixed Bastille not affecting Grineer Seekers and Snipers *Fixed damage not registering against Crewman affected by Bastille *Fixed Radial Disarm harming instead of disarming Grineer Elite Lancers *Fixed chat window disappearing after completing a mission when Global Chat option is disabled *Fixed issue of random loss of functionality when using Ash's Bladestorm ability. *Fixed being able to gain mastery rank without completing test by replaying the tutorial *Fixed various items not being awarded after completing alerts when language is set to Polish *Fixed mods purchased from the store via booster packs not displaying their fusion level on the 'results' screen. *Fixed multiple reported crashes. *Fixed some "stuck" issues relating to Ash's Bladestorm ability. *Fixed issue where new clans can't invite new members until the clan leader logs out and back in again. *Fixed various powers unintentionally affecting new Orokin Defense Avatar. *Fixed Infested Ancients t-posing and not ragdolling. *Fixed bug in Obstacle course where time limit ends while the player is falling out of bounds. Player would be teleported to the beginning by the failure condition, but teleported back to the checkpoint in the course by the out of bounds trigger. }} Vortex preventing revives in squad. *Fix for Raptor boss drops not being in reachable place. *Fix for Paris Prime blueprint not having icon or saving to inventory. *Raptor boss will no longer flee to the surrounding mountains. *Fix for Infested Ancients replaying taunt animation if shot while playing. *Fix for players getting stuck in lobby after host leaves. *Fix for crash with “Soundquake” if gore was disabled. *Fix for Molecular Prime not damaging nearby enemies after explosion. *Fix for Decoy putting Capitaine Vor in an inactive state. *Fix for doors not opening in Exterminate missions. *Fix for some tilesets not having hack panels in Grineer Galleon. *Fix for contact list involuntarily scrolling when contacts status changed. *Fix for Rifle Amp Aura stacking. A word from the designer: Rifle Amp, 45% damage buff stacking was too much, reduced to 27% (4.5% base). This was a typo on my part. *Fix for NOT being able to contribute to tech projects from the Clan Vault. }} ' 200px|left Orokin Void Map expansion (with Mobile Defense, Defense, and Capture!) with 5 new Prime weapons to be found (Bronco, Fang, Paris, Braton, Orthos) 200px|left Capitaine Vor Boss Battle (drops rare Seer scoped pistol blueprints) 200px|left New Sentinel Attachments – Jet Wings, Koi Tail, Mech Head Mask 200px|left Dojo Statues have Arrived! Explore 12 new placeable decorations for your dojo (Plus, coming soon, +2 more decos for top ranked clans from Fusion MOA and Snipetron event) 200px|left New Weapon – Grineer Shotgun Sobek *New Weapon – Tenno Throwing stars Hikou *New Clan Research Weapon – Corpus Pistol Spectra *Added first phases of Lore UI (click your in-game profile and look for the tab!) *Grineer Galleon Map Expansion (now supporting Mobile Defense, Spy, Deception, Capture) *Series II Warframe Alt Helmets: 14 new Warframe Helmets (1 for each Warframe including NOVA) *Avatar packs for all Season II helmets. *Clan & Dojo Management Improvements (MotD, Clan size restrictions) *New star map functionality with Cinematic dioramas. *Aura mod system is here! The Artifacts system has transformed into a new system and has merged with the Arsenal UI. The new “Auras” can be fused just like mods, and they have their own slot! Auras are powerful, but also come at a cost to equip. *12x new Mods: Faction "Bane" (melee, pistol, shotgun, rifle) *Nightmare Game Mode. Are you tough enough to survive Nightmare mode? *10x Dual Stat Mods rewards (awarded in “Nightmare” game mode challenges only) *Sneak preview of new UI in the Foundry! *New Boss on Europa! Look out for the Corpus Raptor! *New Tutorial added, look out for Captain Vor! *New Infested Ancient enemy has appeared in the solar system, be alert. *New color picker for the French Holiday! *Clan Emblems have been added as an option to the game. Warlords, check the www.warframe.com/user/page! *New Resource and Credit bundle options added to the Market. |changes = *Enabled Clan size caps. This cap is Phase One of making the shift to the new Alliance System. With this change also comes the new scaled resourced per Clan Tier. Please see this post to see where you and your clan fit in: Forum post *Added toggle for “gore” in Options Menu. Gore enabled by default. *Added friendly system message in EU Region Global chat reminding players to “take a break” every hour they play. *Changed a variety of blueprint recipes in the Marketplace. *Refined the tint options on the Burston, Viper, Gram, Furis, Afuris, Dera, Furax, and Boltor. *Revisions to Snipetron Vandal sounds. *Mobile Defense: Adjusted number of active enemies allowed during defense stages - more for solo & increase numbers slightly in stage 2 & 3 to make them more epic. *Enemies will storm the defense targets, which makes them much more aggressive towards it. *Improved sprint animations for throwing weapons movement set. *Prevent players from entering missions once a build update has been detected. *Improved color tinting on ’s smoke armband—more subtle. *Mobile Defense – Release lockdown when going into a defense wave. NPC’s abort running to panic button during defense wave. *Weapon skins selector now supports displaying more than 7 skins. *Added arrow trail to Dread projectiles. *Show Squad count when hovering over nodes. *Disabled mantle/wall run on decorative trees to prevent players from getting stuck in them. *Burston - damage and fire rate buff. *Dera - projectile speed increased (doubled flight speed). *Flux Rifle – damage and fire rate buff. *Lanka – damage and damage type (serrated) buff. *True Steel mod buff (doubled). *Pressure Point mod buff (20% base). *Reaper Prime buff – a bit more speed, damage, and charge damage. *Shield Lancers now use Grineer Viper instead of Tenno weapon. *Sniper Mods can now be applied to Lanka *Increased the drop rate for Control Modules, Alloy Plate, Neural Sensors, and Gallium. |fixes = *Fixed Acrid DOT numbers not showing up on capture target, and death affect not replicating. *Fixed a case where exterminate missions could be left with non-zero enemy remaining count, but no enemies would spawn. *Fixed 's Iron Skin being removed by other players causing damage to it. *Fixed ability effects for Nyx to be consistent on host/client both in terms of what is created and what colour it is. *Fixed Rescue mission from being completed without freeing the prisoner. *Fixed some reported navigation and cover issues AI were having in Grineer Defense. *Fixed ’s Speed ability not making you jog faster. *Fixed player sliding issues. *Fixed host migration issue in Grineer Galleon Sabotage where the target would be missing after migration. *Fixed health regeneration in PvP dueling. *Fixes to prevent objective related triggers being re-enabled after host migration. *Fixed Volt’s Shock ability to chain properly off turrets and cameras. *Fixed Supra - shots from the Supra will now correctly line up with the target reticule. *Fixed weapon attachments (Kunai/Despair holsters) that would detach from player while using a sniper rifle. *Fixed/removed off-hand flashlight when using Despair. *Fixed Capture target hostage AI not following player after host migration. *Fixed icon for default helmet. *Fixed issue where Bladestorm would get “stuck” on clients. *Fixed various reported level issues (clipping, AI nav, level holes). *Various crash fixes. }} Catégorie:Update Catégorie:Update 9